


Melting

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arts, Fanart, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm drawing too much porn lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

On [Tumblr ](http://milkbubble.tumblr.com/post/27664043030)  
Enjoy <3!


End file.
